The Diary Of The End
by Kagami Kyohara
Summary: War, the first of four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, finds a diary among the ruins of the Scalding Gallow. In it are the last written words of one citizen of the Third Kingdom, one of the last humans in existence, from the beginning to the fall of man.1Shot


**The Diary Of The End**

**Tuesday 29****th**** December, 2009**

Meteor showers have begun falling around the world. Africa, Asia, America, all over the place. Scientists have no idea what's going on, these meteors are appearing out of thin air. So far, a few people have been killed and more seriously injured. Some people say they saw strange creatures at the crash sites, but they're probably just jumping to conclusions. I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end.

**Friday 1****st**** January, 2010**

On New Year's Day...things have gone crazy. Cats and dogs cry out at the sky and claw at the doors, birds have flown away from land and livestock have been dying for no reason. More meteors have been falling than ever before, with more confirmed deaths around the globe. These happenings have brought out the worst in people. Streets aren't safe anymore, riots and fights break out more often and the conspiracy theories. They're always there at the worst times, gnawing at your mind until you snap. This is what happens when there's a lack of information in times of crisis. Some people say that this is the second coming of the biblical plagues, others that it's an ordeal from God for us to prove ourselves in his eyes. I just don't know what to believe anymore, I just want everything back to normal.

**Tuesday 5****th**** January, 2010**

All hell has finally broken loose! First, traffic flooded the streets as everything stopped working, then even more meteors come down right on top of us! Loads of them crashed into buildings, levelling them, while others hit the ground and made huge craters. That wasn't the worst part though. From the biggest crater I'd ever seen crawled some kind of dog-like creatures covered in scales, with big, bulging yellow eyes staring straight through you. They jumped onto people and ripped them apart with their claws and teeth as blood soaked the ground. A huge scaled monster came out of another crater with a golden-armoured person with glowing blue wings and a golden staff in its claws. The creature crushed the man and threw him away, his bones cracking loudly. Not wanting to meet the same fate, I ran. I ran until my lungs felt like they would burst. I turned to look at what was quickly becoming the apocalypse when another dog-beast jumped up at me in attack. I knew what would happen and closed my eyes bracing myself for the gruesome death that awaited me.

But it didn't come. I opened my eyes to find a huge man towering over me, a red hood hiding his face while red cloth and spiked armour did the same for his body. In his right hand he held a massive sword, easily bigger than me, which was impaled through the skull of the attacking creature. I tried to thank the man, but the words wouldn't come. The man walked on through the destruction, cutting down any demon that came near. I looked around to find someone, anyone else, but there were none. I ran after the man, not wanting to meet an early end, just in time to see him attack an enormous stone golem with a hole in its chest. The man swung his sword at it a few times before flames swallowed him. The fire quickly vanished, leaving an enormous blazing beast in its place, which decimated the golem and a few other demons before returning to the form of the hooded man.

"What is happening...?" I heard him mutter as he knelt on the ground. The man simply shook his head as if to rid it of some insect, and carried on. I followed, and around another corner I saw a glint of gold and blue rushing about in the sky. Just like the one in the crater, there were loads of angelic people flying around, firing blasts of red energy from their golden staves. They attacked the man, but stood no better chance than the demons. He simply ripped off their wings as if they were paper leaving them no stronger than humans. Blood flew through the air as the man in red cut a path through the angels and demons, occasionally performing a flurry of movements in order to kill an opponent quickly. The screams of the dying was like a satanic chorus, crying out in pain and grief. The next sound I heard, however, was not musical by any standard.

A primal roar echoed throughout the city, almost ripping holes in my eardrums. The man quickened his pace, as did I in order to keep up. He stopped abruptly before a pit of lava, several angels flying around it. Two were more noticeable than the rest: one was male, with pure white wings and a golden eyepatch, while the other was female, with sliver-white hair and yellow wings. The next few moments were a blur. I heard them speak of 'Abaddon' and the 'Seventh Seal', and before I knew it the hooded man was fighting a huge creature which rose from the pit. The man had the monster beat, but he stopped for some reason, while the creature hit him into a broken building.

"The Law has been broken..." I heard him cough out, while the beast merely gave a throaty chuckle.

"**And so have you, Horseman."** It growled, before crushing him with a fist, knocking a building down on top of me in the process.

**Sunday 10****th**** January, 2010**

I've managed to survive for five days in the wreckage, but I'm at my limit. There's no-one left, no way to survive now that those demons have taken over. After that day, I never saw the hooded man. He never came to humanity's rescue. I can't blame him, though. Why risk your life for a doomed race? Anyway, I think this is it. I can hear the demons coming closer, searching for survivors. Just one last thing: If anyone finds this, you're humanity's last hope.

"_Seems like someone met you all those years ago, eh War?" _The Watcher asked his prisoner as he looked through the diary they had found.

"The diary stops there...the only other thing in here is a few blood stains. Humanity is truly a dead race." War said as he closed the diary.

"_I told you that when we got here. Now come on, Samael won't want to be kept waiting."_ The Watcher said, before disappearing back into War's gauntlet. War shook his arm, hating the sensation that occurred when the Watcher disappeared. He knelt down to the body he had found the diary with and placed two fingers to its forehead, his eyes closed.

"I promise...that the Balance will be restored...and humanity will be avenged."War muttered as he placed the diary on the body's chest, before leaving for Samael's Prison.

**I realise that there aren't too many Darksiders stories out there, and I don't really have the time what with the two, soon to be three, stories I currently have in progress to be writing a full length one. So I hope this will tide you Darksiders fans (like me!) over until I get some more time or I finally get a laptop.**


End file.
